


New Year

by JDBloom



Series: Dalton Adventures [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDBloom/pseuds/JDBloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's first year at Dalton and his first Warbler rehearsal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot, this time with Blaine and "roommate" Nicholas from Mission: Teenage Dream! Originally posted 7/24/11 on FF.net

Wes, David and Thad, the three upperclassmen, always did a few get-to-know-each other activities during the first Warblers rehearsal meeting after singing the school hymn. It was so the new members could interact with the former members, such as them who'd been Warblers since freshman year.

"They do this every year," a pale boy, with bright blue eyes and jet-black hair said next to Blaine. Blaine looked at the three upperclassmen that were walking around joining in on conversations. 

"I'm Nicholas Hoult."

"Blaine Anderson," Blaine introduced himself.

Nicholas nodded reaching out to shake his hand. Blaine shook his hand and felt slightly alarmed when Nicholas held on longer than a normal handshake should be. Nicholas let go when one of the two other boys sitting with them cleared their throat. Nicholas glanced at them, as if remembering they were there, "Oh yeah and this is-"

"Jeff Sterling," a tall, skinny blond boy said waving at him.

"And I'm Nick Duval," a shorter, slightly broader, dark haired boy said nodding at him.

"So have you all been Warblers since you started Dalton?" Blaine asked curious.

"Jeff and Nick have," Nicholas quickly spoke. "I only plucked up the courage to join last year."

"Cool," Blaine commented.

"Yes, it is," David said enthusiastically joining them. "We are going to take Sectionals, Regionals, and for the first time in fifteen years, Nationals."

"Only if Vocal Adrenaline is alien-napped," Nick commented rolling his eyes.

"Come on, where's your Warbler spirit?" Wes asked joining the group.

"I think it sailed about four years ago when they kept winning Nationals. Four years in a row now," Jeff added glancing at Blaine.

"Well, if my sources are correct this is our year," a tall boy with long wavy blond hair said grinning. He noticed Blaine and gave him an odd look, but before he could say anything else Wes spoke.

"Sources, James?" Wes asked with a grin. "Are you sure you don't mean one-time hookups?"

James shrugged shamelessly, smiling before remembering what he was going to say. "Right, that Jesse kid graduated last year and moved away. They've lost their best singer and get this their coach has retired," James said excitedly.

Wes and David looked at each other before running to the front of the room. Out of nowhere came out a gavel, a loud gavel that banged against the wooden coaster.

"Warblers! Order!" Wes called out, who by then had been joined by their third member, Thad. "Now we all here have been brought up with some class and dignity so quiet down."

Blaine took the chance to look around at the rest of the members in the room.

Nicholas leaned in and whispered, "This can either be good or bad."

"It has come to my attention that Vocal Adrenaline has recently lost their best singer and coach," Wes announced, which was good news to the Warblers who had been part of the club last year.

"But remember that Dakota Stanley is still their choreographer," David added dully.

Thad spoke, "The Warblers have never been about showing off through loud and bright costumes, we are a group composed of pure and raw talent."

Blaine was a bit confused at how the rest of the meeting went as Thad, David and Wes discussed possible song selections. However, this consisted of going through the new edition of Rolling Stones and Billboard magazine. The rest of the Warblers did warm-up exercises. Blaine began to falsetto "Empire State of Mind" and ended up getting a bit carried away; stopping when he noticed everyone was looking at him.

"So much for trying to keep a low profile," Blaine confided into Nicholas later on after Thad had expressed that Blaine's voice would be their ticket to a win at Sectionals.

"Thad is right though you're really talented," Nicholas said with a wide smile.

Blaine looked at him, making eye contact with those piercing blue eyes. "Thanks. Um," Blaine began shaking his head, looking away, feeling his cheeks turning red. "Where do you dorm?"

"I'm in Varner, on the other side of campus," Nicholas said. "You must be in Montgomery, that's where all the newbies or transfer students are put in."

"That I am. By the way, does the building have anything to do with Wesley?" Blaine asked him.

"Sure does," a familiar voice behind him spoke before the tall blonde kid, Jeff walked ahead. "His family is a legacy at Dalton."

"Just like the newly renovated Wilson Library can be attributed to Flint's great-grandfather," Nick added to the conversation from behind Nicholas.

"Or the Duval Gymnasium, since it belongs to you and your family," Nicholas said grinning as Nick took a bow.

"Wow," Blaine uttered in complete astonishment.

"But mostly the families that are legacies donate to the school. Well, most of them because mine hasn't," Nicholas quickly said, turning serious. Jeff and Nick nodded.

"Well that's good to know," Blaine replied unsure of what to say next.

"Let's go have lunch!" Jeff declared after an awkward silence.

"Yeah, I'm starving," Nick said motioning to the two other boys to join them.

"I'm not really-" Blaine began.

"Come on," Nicholas said taking hold of him by his wrist.

"Okay," Blaine agreed.


End file.
